Biomolecular interactions are the foundation for all aspects of biology. The Octet RED384 instrument is capable of expanding the ability of researchers to measure and kinetically characterize biomolecular interactions. The increased throughput ability of the Octet RED384, compared to previous biomolecular interaction instruments, allows investigators to greatly expand the number and type of interactions that can be measured. The investigators who will use this instrument are drawn from broad disciplines of science including biomedical engineering, chemistry, pharmacology, biochemistry and biology. Examples of applications that will be pursued by the investigators include development of drug-eluting stents, modeling of neuronal signaling events, development of intracellular delivery, molecular mechanisms of cancer signaling proteins, erythrocyte function and the host-malaria parasite relationship. All of these projects involve the investigation of protein-protein, protein-RNA and protein-small molecule interactions, which can all be measured by the instrument. The ability to measure these interactions is important in accelerating the investigators research goals, which range from understanding basic biological mechanisms underlying disease states to translational medicine.